


Things Were Different

by LovetheOmni



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ciel sold his soul to a demon he got his money's worth. Now he has a butler that will do anything for him. Absolutely anything. Sebastian/Ciel pretty much PWP yaoi shotacon R&R please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Were Different

Birds chirped outside the windowsill, indicating that the early hours of another day in London had begun yet again.

Ciel moaned and turned over, covering his eyes from the light. He was a stubborn child and did not wish to get out of bed just yet.

However, there was a light knock on his door just minutes later.

"Bocchama? May I come in?" asked a calm voice from outside the door. Whoever it was didn't wait for an answer. The door slid open and Ciel's butler, Sebastian, gracefully stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. "Bocchama, wake up!" Sebastian said in a slightly crosser tone when he noticed that Ciel hadn't budged.

The twelve year old Earl finally turned back over and sleepily looked Sebastian in the eyes.

"Fine," he muttered. "I'm up! I'm up!"

Ciel slid to the side of the bed, his short legs dangling over the antique rug. He pulled at the sleeves of his overgrown nightshirt.

Last night Meirin had messed up the laundry, turning all of his nightshirts a light pink color. Meirin and Sebastian apologized for the inconvenience and Ciel ended up wearing one of Sebastian's shirts to bed instead. The shirt was so big on him that it hung down at one side, showing a glimpse of his bare white shoulder.

"For breakfast today I have prepared a delectable tray of eggs and sausage accompanied by a 'pain au chocolat': a French pastry similar to that of the croissant," Sebastian said as he wheeled the breakfast cart just in his young master's reach. "After breakfast you have a meeting with the fellow you talked to last week," Sebastian continued, starting their usual daily routine as he fetched Ciel's clothes from his armoire. "And, as I suspect that will be a rather short engagement, your lessons will follow immediately after. Afternoon tea will be served at 2 o'clock sharp." Sebastian looked at him fiercely in the eye. " _No_ exceptions."

Ciel shot him a fierce glare right back. He would be late to tea if he so wished! No one gave a Phantomhive orders!

However, he nodded and stayed silent. Sebastian nodded back in approval, setting the clothes down on Ciel's bed next to him.

"After afternoon tea, I propose that you study more, bocchama. However, in that time you may do as you wish." Sebastian got down on his knees on the floor in front of his young master, reached forward and unbuttoned the nightshirt slowly as he concentrated more on the conversation. Ciel gulped and watched every movement intently with his eyes.

"Lady Elizabeth had requested to see you at 6 o'clock," Sebastian continued, oblivious to his master's growing discomfort as he pushed the nightshirt open and off his young master's shoulders.

Ciel turned an almost unnoticeable shade of pink. He sat exposed, only in his knickers.

"Did she give a reason why?" Ciel asked, trying to keep his mind only on the conversation as well.

"No, bocchama, I do believe she failed to do so," Sebastian said thoughtfully. "Must one's fiancé always have a reason for visiting?" Ciel raised his arms to allow Sebastian to slide on his undershirt.

"I suppose not…" Ciel answered thoughtfully. There the conversation ended and they both sat in silence as Sebastian finished lacing Ciel's shirt.

"Stand up," Sebastian murmured after he slipped Ciel's pants up his young legs.

Ciel did as he was told and obediently slid off the covers to plop down on the floor.

Sebastian pulled his master's pants all the way up, buttoning them. His hand accidentally touched Ciel's now evident erection.

Sebastian finally noticed why his young master was so tense. Quirking an eyebrow, the butler looked up at Ciel, not the least bit perturbed by it.

"Hmm," he said, looking up at the young boy with what Ciel could've sworn was a hint of a smirk. "It seems you have a bit of a problem."

Ciel cleared his throat and looked away, embarrassed, like the little proper boy that he was. "Your point?" he asked, feigning indifference.

"As a butler of the Phantomhive household, what would I be if I couldn't get rid of a simple thing such as this for you, bocchama?" He reached out and ran his hand along the bulge in his little master's pants as if to remind him where the problem resided. "Do you wish to give me orders as such?"

Ciel's face radiated warm scarlet.

"What a vulgar thing to insinuate…" he mumbled. "I-" he winced at the removal of his butler's hand, "most certainly did _not_ give you permission to stop," he snapped suddenly.

Sebastian chuckled and continued to rub his master's hemline encouragingly.

"Is this what you hand in mind, bocchama?" Sebastian whispered sensually, moving his hand ever more rapidly.

The little boy quivered, panting hard and face flushed.

"I- I don't dislike it," he gasped admittedly. Sebastian grinned.

"Well, then, I suppose I must remove these clothes _already_ then," he chuckled. His nimble fingers pulled at the strings of Ciel's shirt that he himself had tied only minutes before. He lifted the article of clothing over the young boy's head. Ciel shakingly raised his hands once again to help him.

Sebastian's hands quickly dropped lower and undid the button on Ciel's trousers. He let them fall to crumple at Ciel's feet. Then, without pausing, he hooked his thumbs into the young boy's drawers and pulled them down as well.

The young boy gulped embarrassingly as his erection sprang forth and into view. He stepped out of the leg holes of his clothes and kicked them aside.

Sebastian stared at his bare bocchama unblinkingly, the nature of his newest orders still not enough to faze him from his constant state of apathy.

Finally, after pausing glance up at Ciel's trembling features to give him plenty of time to annul the orders, Sebastian leaned forward and kissed his young master's already hard member.

It twitched at the contact and Ciel gasped deeply, falling back to lean against the bed, showing a state of vulnerability that was rare for the child.

Sebastian smirked and took the whole thing in his mouth eagerly. His head bobbed around the throbbing organ, enveloping it with his warm mouth again and again. Ciel, who was quite inexperienced in this kind of activity, being only twelve, already felt his whole body begin to get hotter.

"Ah~" he moaned out. "Se- Sebastian... w-wait… I think I'm gonna…" However, it was already too late. The young boy spurted his white liquid into his butler's mouth with a loud broken wail.

Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes and swallowed every drop that flowed from him. Ciel flushed a dark red, still panting from his orgasm.

"T-that's gross, Sebastian," he whispered, averting his eyes.

"Actually, you have a very nice taste, bocchama," Sebastian murmured. "Would you like to know what you taste like?" Ciel's eyes widened. He didn't respond for a slight second but then found himself nodding in curiosity.

Sebastian rose up higher to come face-to-face with the boy. Ciel watched him warily, unsure of what the demon was planning to do.

Then Sebastian did something completely unexpected.

He kissed him.

Ciel understood now and even tasted himself a little on the older man's lips. It registered somewhere in the back of his mind that he was right: the flavor wasn't so bad.

However, that's not what Ciel was concerned about at that moment. His mind was screaming and silent all at the same time.

Sebastian was _kissing_ him.

The butler pulled away far too quickly.

"You see?" he asked with a smirk. Ciel nodded slowly. Sebastian chuckled. "Well, good then. Now that that is taken care of I should get you dressed again. Please pardon the rush but you will have to eat your breakfast a bit more promptly now as to meet with that gentleman on time."

"O-of course," Ciel murmured, his mind not quite ready to go back to reality.

You see; for a minute there Ciel had forgotten that he was just a twelve year old and that Sebastian was a gods-know-how-old demon. He'd forgotten he was engaged. He'd forgotten that his parents were dead.

He'd forgotten that Sebastian is the very one who was going to take his soul in the end.

He lazily let his mind wander as Sebastian continued to redress him.

That was the first time he'd ever let himself wish that things could be different.


End file.
